


sun and moon

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: “You look pale.”“I always look pale,” he says without thinking, and then flushes.Rey of Jakku laughs. “Pale as the moon, my lord.”“And you are as bright as the sun.”





	sun and moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aionimica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/gifts).



The sound of the feast thrums loudly beneath their feet. Two levels below, half the kingdom’s lords and ladies are drinking and dancing as minstrels play merry tunes. 

For all the merriment down below, Ben can only feel solemn as he closes the door.

The men had been laughing and teasing him as they led him to the bridal chamber, shouting out lewd advice for taking his young bride’s maidenhead. Their words had turned his stomach, already over-full of the wine he’d downed for liquid courage. He regrets that now, regrets not eating more and drinking less. But there’s nothing to be done now, except keep his mouth firmly closed and pray he doesn’t spew all over his new wife.

_ His wife _ . What a vision she is, sitting on the bed, furs pooled around her waist. Her nightgown is the purest white, lined with lace he’s sure was stitched by nuns in a secluded convent. All this loveliness, for him.

He doesn’t deserve it.

He hardly knows Rey of Jakku, having only met her today and exchanging a handful of words with her during the feast, but he’s sure that she is as bright and beautiful inside as she is outside. She deserves a husband who is equally bright and beautiful. Not him--not Ben Solo. 

“My lord?” she calls softly. “Is aught all right?”

“Everything is well,” he lies, turning to look at her. 

“You look pale.”

“I always look pale,” he says without thinking, and then flushes.

Rey of Jakku laughs. “Pale as the moon, my lord.”

“And you are as bright as the sun.” Again, he speaks without thinking, but this time, a blush rises in her cheeks as well.

“Is my lord a poet?”

“No; only a fool.” 

“A fool? Then you must entertain me.”

He smiles a little, a weight off his chest at her easy banter. “How would my lady like to be entertained?”

She pats the bed. “Sit here and tell me a story.”

“What kind of story?” he asks, even as he perches on the edge of the bed.

“It is our wedding night--tell a love story,” she orders, reclining against the pillows. 

He thinks for a long moment, wanting to please Rey of Jakku. “Once...there was a prince.”

“I see,” she says with a knowing smirk. 

“And he was betrothed to a lady he had never met before.”

“Sounds familiar.”

He swallows. “And when he met her, he couldn’t believe how fortunate he was to marry someone so full of love and kindness and beauty and wit.”

“Is that so?” she asks softly.

He nods vigorously. “It is. He began to feel quite unworthy of her, you know.”

“Poor prince,” she laments. “Did he not know how full of love and kindness and beauty and wit the lady found him?”

His heart thuds in his chest. “He did not.”

“What a pity.” She pushes off the furs, shifting closer to him. “I suppose the lady had to show him.”

“How do you think she did that?” he murmurs.

Rey stands on her knees, leaning down to kiss him softly. He turns to more fully face her, his hands resting on her hips. 

“Pale as the moon,” she murmurs. “But will you be as changeable?”

“No, lady; I’ll be as constant as the sun,” he swears.

Rey smiles. “Then I think we shall be very happy together.”

“Yes,” he says, letting her pull him down to the bed. “Very happy.”

  
  



End file.
